Sean Blakemore
|birthplace = St. Louis, Missouri, USA |roles = Actor |characters = Klingon patrol officer }} Sean Blakemore is an actor who portrayed the Klingon patrol officer in 's . The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals used a picture of him from this film for card #68, Klingon Captain Kuron. Hailing from St. Louis, Missouri, Blakemore is best known for his role as Shawn Butler on the ABC daytime soap General Hospital where he worked on over 150 episodes between 2011 and 2013 along with fellow Trek performers Robin Christopher and Constance Towers. This role earned him a 2012 Daytime Emmy Award nomination in the category Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. Film His first film role was in the short drama Can't Let Go (2001) followed by the comedy Big Ain't Bad (2002), the crime drama Dahmer (2002, with Bruce Davison), and the crime comedy Keepin' It Real (2003, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.). Further film work includes the drama Woman Thou Art Loosed (2004, with Lanier Edwards), the thriller Motives (2004, with Golden Brooks and Brian Hite) and its 2007 sequel Motives 2, the drama Restraining Order (2006, with James Avery, James Black, and Kevin McCorkle), the crime comedy Hot Tamale (2006, with Richard Riehle, Mike Starr, Diora Baird, and Anthony Holiday), the crime drama Young Caesar (2007, with Morgan H. Margolis), the drama Blackout (2007, with Saul Rubinek and future Star Trek star Zoe Saldana), the crime thriller Columbus Day (2008, with Rick Avery), the short film The Porter (2008, with Anthony Montgomery), and the short film The Inspiration of Barack (2008, with May Wang). More recently, Blakemore appeared in the drama Butterfly Rising (2010), the drama Church Girl (2011), and the short project E! Buzz with Carla B (2011). Television Blakemore's first television role was a supporting but uncredited part in the television sport drama Soul of the Game (1996) where he worked with Jeff Coopwood, Mimi Cozzens, Erika Flores, Jerry Hardin, Gina Ravarra, Richard Riehle, Holiday Freeman, and Salli Elise Richardson. He also played featured parts in the television movie Playing with Fire (2000) and in the television science fiction film Momentum (2003, with Teri Hatcher, Daniel Dae Kim, Zach Galligan, Brad Greenquist, Michael Owen, Cole McKay, and Adam Lieberman, as well as guest roles in episodes of The District (2002, with Roger Aaron Brown, J.D. Hall, and Mark Phelan) and Monk (2004, with John Cothran, Jr.), before he was cast for the recurring role of Ben in four episodes of the daytime soap The Young and the Restless (2004, with Angelo Tiffe and Sherman Augustus). He then had guest roles in episodes of Cold Case (2005, with Mimi Cozzens and Scott Alan Smith), The Shield (2005, with Michael Jace, Jay Karnes, and Benito Martinez), Into the West (2005), The O.C. (2005, with Melinda Clarke, Gary Weeks, and Jeri Ryan), The Unit (2006, with Abby Brammell and Kristen Ariza), Invasion (2006, with Ivar Brogger, Paul Lacovara, and Ryan Honey), CSI: NY (2006, with Robert Joy), ER (2007, with Scott Grimes, Leland Orser, and Vyto Ruginis), and K-Ville (2007, with John Carroll Lynch and Brigid Brannagh). Between 2008 and 2009, Blakemore had recurring roles in Bones, along with Joe Davis and Scott Barry, and Days of Our Lives, with Renée Jones and William Utay. More recent guest roles include episodes of Lie to Me (2009, with Miguel Ferrer, Ronnie Steadman, and Austin Priester), Stargate Universe (2010, with Louis Ferreira and Christopher McDonald), and NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2011). External links * * * * Sean Blakemore at the [http://general-hospital.wikia.com General Hospital wiki] Category:Performers Category:Film performers